


The Tipping of the Libra Scales

by shiptrash1202



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, This is not for anyone with a sensitive stomach, You Have Been Warned, dark!Josh, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptrash1202/pseuds/shiptrash1202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Washington lies in bed next to Samantha, reflecting on things and losing his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tipping of the Libra Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you beautiful people! This is my first fic on a03 and let me tell you, it's a disturbing way to make a debut. Warnings for graphic gore, violence, sexual content, and general disturbed writing. If you read this all the way through, you are officially my new best friend.

He studied the sleeping blonde nestled next to him with great intensity. Sammy, his own private nickname for her, the one only used by him, looked peaceful. She was the definition of beauty, gossamer hair strewn across the pillows, delicate fingers draped across his bare chest. Sammy never manicured her nails; she always broke them on the rock walls. She wasn't clothed; her skin was like silk and her muscles were taut under her flesh. In the moonlight, her breasts were silhouetted perfectly, perky and supple. He recalled how they had tasted when he flicked at her hard nipples with his tongue for the very first time, just hours before. Honeysuckle. Yes, Sammy was truly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in that moment. 

Josh wanted to kill her. 

His thoughts traveled quickly to Hannah and Beth. His sisters had always been the one thing that kept him from coming unglued through all of the breakdowns and hospitalizations over the years. Hannah, the picture of innocence, always chattering away aimlessly about the things girls her age tended to care about. "Like Mike," Josh thought bitterly. Hannah was always good at keeping him distracted. Keeping his demons at bay. Then there was Beth. Witty and smart, Beth could always see right through him, always seemed to know just when he needed to be pulled back down to Earth. She made him confront his demons, kept him battling them. Kept him from giving in. 

Now, they were gone. 

Sam, Josh thought, was a Libra scale. Balance between Hannah's naivete and Beth's intellect. Sam was innocent like Hannah. More so than Josh had even realized until a few hours ago, when he didn't know the truth and had plunged into her hot, sweet hole and heard her cry out. He could almost hate himself for how sickly satisfied he had been at the blood of the no-longer-innocent coating his cock. She thought he was being loving when he licked her tears away. Really, he was savoring his own private promise of more to come. Yes, Sam was innocent. She was also witty and sharp like Beth, jabbing playfully with enough sarcasm to kill a man. Unfortunately for his dear Sammy, she lacked Beth's perception. Maybe, if she had noticed the smirk on his face when she told him she'd been waiting to give herself to him. Maybe, if she had sunk her teeth deep into his collar bone instead of tracing her unmanicured fingers down his jaw. Maybe if she had said, "I can be your voodoo doll," instead of, "I have always loved you." Maybe then, things wouldn't have gone this way. 

He could have dealt with the loss of Libra had it been replaced by Gemini. The twin soul of his twin sisters melted finally into one body. Sweet Samantha's body. Beth, Hannah, Sammy. His Holy Trinity. He would have sank deep inside her every night, awakening at Dawn. He would know in some piece of him how wrong it was, but he would not have cared, because at least there was something left of his baby sisters in Sammy that he could still touch. 

But that isn't the way it happened. 

No, Josh's thoughts finally eased and he looked back over at Samantha's naked form. He again admired her hair, her hands, her breasts. Finally, he looked to her face, catching her now glazed-over open eyes. The green was fading to frost. He lifted the covers off of her, admiring both her cold body, which no longer shivered, and his handiwork. 

Across her torso, vertically down both sides of her chest, carved so deep you could see her ivory ribs poking through, "Beth, on her right, "Hannah," on her left. Josh traced the letters with his tongue, vaguely surprised at his own arousal. "Really though," he said aloud to himself, "What's a little more sickness going to hurt?"

Years ago, back in the years the Washingtons still played baseball on these very mountains, an old man, half mad and scarred, had pulled the Washington children aside and told them a very scary story about creatures called Wendigoes. Now, Josh wondered if they really had existed. He'd thought as a child that the stranger was crazy. Then again, everyone now thought he was crazy. Maybe it had all been true. 

So his work was not finished. He ended up deciding to carry Sammy into the bathtub. It was always her favorite place, and really, he had no more malice for her. He wanted her to be comfortable for this. Josh left her briefly to run to the basement for tools, and when he returned, he set to work. When he was finished, he sat with three objects in a bloody heap on his lap. The brain, for Beth. The heart, for Hannah. And lastly, Sam's faded frosty eyes, that now looked as blind as she had always been. 

Just then, Josh felt a light tap on his shoulder. He glanced up from his spot by the tub to see Beth and Hannah, smiling at him tenderly. Hannah began to softly sing to him, "Frere Jacques, frere Jacques, dormez-vous, dormez-vous?" Her voice became to quiet to catch over Beth, who said, " Come now, big brother. It's finally time to go home."

Josh picked up the flesh before him, opened his mouth, and took a bite. 

"Ding...Dang...Dong.........Ding...............Dang.......................Dong.................................."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any comments and criticisms you wish. Everything helps my writing! For the record, I totally know I kept switching from Samantha to Sammy to Sam all the time. I tried to change how he uses her name based on how he feels about her at the time.


End file.
